


Fade With Time

by Anonymous



Series: Snapdragon & Firefly Anonymous [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, But It Isn't Mentioned Directly, Final Goodbyes, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, January 19th, No Beta We Simply Live With The Pain, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Siblings If You Squint, Tommy Visits Techno For a Number of Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joy. Scars. Memories. Anger. Grief. Buildings. Words. People. Everything, fading with time till the black grey glow of the void is the only thing left, when nothing else matters and is allowed to bleed away.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Snapdragon & Firefly Anonymous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113446
Comments: 15
Kudos: 318
Collections: Anonymous





	Fade With Time

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when a stream starts stressing you out so much that you speed run a fictional character's fic equivalent of last rites. A part of me thinks they wouldn't kill off Tommy because it would have such a big impact on how things are going in the SMP. Another part of me almost expects it. Honestly, what better way to focus on some of the other arcs that are going on than to finally bring Tommy's to a close? I'd be torn the fuck up (and I'd in no way stop writing exile arc fanfics of sbi family to make the pain stop) but it would be poetic in a way I'd be able to accept more than I was willing to accept Tommy turning against Techno. Not to mention I don't think Tommy would go away for good by any means. The possibilities for what they could do with him is endless.
> 
> Like I mentioned, I speed ran this in an effort to get it posted before tomorrow's stream so just... ignore any typos and spelling errors. They don't exit. You see nothing.
> 
> ~Snapdragon & Firefly

Tommy Innit was a big man. He'd survived multiple wars, made it out of seemingly impossible situations, and at this point there wasn't much left that scared him. 

Unfortunately, Dream was still one of those things. Dream terrified him for a lot of reasons. The metaphorical God of the world they were living in was a pvp legend and even with the best gear in the gave, Tommy wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to take the man on. He didn't even have the best loot in the game either.

Tommy Innit wasn't the kind of person to just quit. But even he had to face facts sometimes. Tommy was going to die.

Which led him to where he currently was. Hiding in a box after attempting and failing to rob Technoblade without being noticed. Sure, maybe that was asking for death as much as challenging Dream had been, but a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him to go to Techno, go to Techno, go to Techno. It was the same voice that had whispered and told him that Techno meant safety, but had gotten considerably quieter after their encounter with Dream on the way back from L'manberg so long ago. Where Techno had queried something to do with a favor.

Tommy wondered if Dream would cash that favor in and have Techno be Tommy's executioner tomorrow. You know, throw salt in the wound. Dream wouldn't be above it. After the situation with the community house, Technoblade probably wouldn't even be all that opposed. He probably hated Tommy.

Yet that small voice cooed comforts to him even now. Of all the people to kill Tommy, there were worse. Techno was quick and efficient. It would be over in a moment, the light drained from his gaze long before he truly felt the chilling pain of the injury. Dream would drag it out with that sadistic kind of glee he always had whenever something involved Tommy. Dream had taken both of Tommy's other lives. He was familiar with how terrible the pain was. 

If it had to be anyone, Tommy kind of preferred it be Techno. 

"Tommy, what are you doing in my house?" Techno asked as history repeated and Tommy felt himself internally wince even if he put on a careless façade. He knew how messed up this was. But it would probably be the last time Techno had to deal with a situation like this. The last time that Techno had to deal with him...

"Heeeeey, Technoblade, buddy. My friend!" Tommy crowed from his box, his safety box now that he really thought about it. He kind of wanted to push himself into the back of it and never leave. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt safe. There was a small span of time where he'd felt safe with Techno, but after the Dream incident, well. Even Techno wasn't safe. Tommy hadn't felt safe since before Wilbur joined the Dream SMP if Tommy was being honest with himself. 

"Tommy, you know well enough you lost that right. Now what the hell are you doing in my house stealing my stuff," Techno asked. His usual monotone was slightly annoyed with hints of something incredulous but it was less furious than Tommy honestly thought it was going to be. 

"I," Tommy started, slowly crawling out from his box. He took a deep breath, posture sagging. "I needed gear. For a duel tomorrow. Just a couple potions. I don't know how to brew them myself and frankly, I don't think I have time anymore." He didn't get off of the ground once he crawled out of his box, instead just sitting there and drawing his knees up to his chest. 

"Against who?" Techno asked, though he probably already knew the answer by the way his expression fell marginally. Turning almost into something like pity. Tommy hated the look.

The younger boy laughed, eyes darting outside the window. It wasn't snowing, but he could see the snow lining the ground. Everything so pure and white. Gentle and soft. "Dream," he said, voice no longer holding any of the earlier confidence. His shoulders sagging even farther as he rested his head on top of his knees and wrapped his arms as tightly around himself as they could go.

"You know that potions aren't going to help you, right?" Techno's chat was absolutely raving about blood for the blood god. Kill the traitor, they all whined. Techno had always enjoyed annoying chat though, so he pushed their voices to the side and watched Tommy flinched.

He nodded slightly, seemingly like he was swallowing hard. "Yeah, I know," he said in a voice that cracked like he was about to cry. Though, given the red rim around his eyes he'd already spent enough time crying. "I just wanted the excuse." 

Techno tilted his head to the side, note quite fully understanding. "The excuse for what?"

"To come out here and see you. I'm sorry. For a lot of things, and if you want me to I can list them. I don't expect you to really forgive him, but, I at least didn't want to die with it on my chest. In spite of everything I really loved spending time out here with you. It was the most fun I'd had in a long while. So I wanted to say sorry. Sorry and goodbye," it wasn't like Tommy to cry. The kid usually thought himself right 24/7 and hardly showed genuine emotion. Yet, in the moment of vulnerability that came with true fear the honesty in his voice was audible to the both of them.

"Then way did you betray me?" Techno asked. The anger had long since faded, turning into a desperation for an answer.

"Because I thought you'd betrayed me first!" Tommy said, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes and trying to make the sting stop. "Techno, man, when Dream confronted us outside the Nether portal and you asked him if he wanted to cash in his favor I was so fucking scared. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much Techno and even if it was a bluff you never explained that. You dropped it completely and I was so terrified you'd give me back to him. He did awful things to me during my exile! I didn't feel safe anymore. I didn't think you actually cared about me. Then when we got your weapons back, which was our original deal by the way, it felt like you were prioritizing yourself and only yourself. It was always blow up L'manberg. It felt like in your eyes I was worthless."

"So I went and turned my back on a relationship I thought was going to get me hurt all over again. Ironic considering how much L'manberg hurt me. But even if Tubbo exiled me he was familiar, safe. I wanted him back so badly Tech. And then I dragged him into this shit. He's supposed to be there for the duel to get my disc backs, but I think I'm going to tell him not to come. It's... not fair to him he get dragged back into my bullshit again. So I came here. Because I regret hurting you and I miss our relationship, but I won't go back on the fact that my actions were ones born from how you made me feel." 

It was more logical than Tommy typically acted, but he was also noticeably frazzled and generally out of it. "We can't go back," Techno said quietly. "What's done is done. But... I understand how I might have hurt you and for that I apologize. I thought you only ever saw me as a weapon."

Tommy gave a bitter half smirk. "Techno, buddy. You're gonna have to learn how to tell the difference between manipulation and hero worship because I can promise you that for a while there it was definitely the latter."

The two sat in silence for a couple moments longer, trying to chew on what they'd just learned from each other, before Techno cleared his throat. "You aren't gonna ask me to come help you fight the duel or anything, are you?"

Tommy immediately shook his head, the answer coming easily without even a trace of lie to it. "Nope," he said, popping the p. "Hasn't worked in the past, isn't gonna work now. And what did I just say about not dragging other people into my bullshit? In the end this started between me and Dream. I guess it'll end that way too. Keep an eye on Ghostbur, or I guess soon to be Alivebur when I'm gone, okay? He's probably gonna be upset or some shit, might even try to get himself killed again going after Dream. Don't let him. He deserves a second chance. He shouldn't waste it on grudges."

"You don't?" Techno's hooves clicked against the floorboards as he shifted his position, the air hard to breath as Tommy gave a more gentle smile and stared off into the distance. 

"I made this bed. I might only be 16, but according to the rest of the server, I made this bed. So I'll sleep in it." Tommy threw his head back till a dull thud echoed off the room as he hit the walls, staring straight up like he'd be able to see the starts through Techno's roof and the day sky. 

It wasn't the first time Techno had been reminded that the child was an actual child. 16. Someone who wasn't even equipped to fully understand the consequences of their actions. Someone who should have been living at home with their parents. Someone that, according to the criminal justice system, would even be able to be tried as an adult for the crimes he'd committed. Crimes that were honestly sometimes laughable when compared to the rest of the server. A 16 year old child who was going to die and well enough knew it. 

Slowly the much younger boy stood up and Techno didn't demand Tommy to return the gear he'd snagged. "I'm sorry I couldn't get the Axe of Peace back from Sapnap before checking out of here. He snagged it when I dropped it and refused to give it back. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to show up and bully him into returning it. Have a good day, okay Tech? Thanks for humoring me. Again, I don't expect you to forgive me. But at least I hope you can think back on the time we lived together with the same fondness that I do! Because of circumstances I don't expect to come back as a ghost, but maybe one day in another life we'll meet again. I hope we can be friends." 

There was something so uniquely bright and innocent and objectively _Tommy_ about the statement that it made Techno's chest start to constrict and sting and he watched a boy with a rat's nest of blond hair disappear into the wind and cold with no intention of ever returning this time. 


End file.
